


answer me

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: OOC, Other, bad gore, this is bad thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rutger was a man of short words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	answer me

**Author's Note:**

> this is ugly. i wrote this a while back while i was feeling Terrible and i found it back today so i just made an ending there.
> 
> it was going to be longer but i didnt want to write it anymore and i think thats a good thing
> 
>  
> 
> it also wouldn't be medically possible i think. anyways

He was the type to kill and move on, not spending more than a few seconds on his enemies for they were not worth his time. There usually wasn't a lot of time on the battlefield to worry about one single enemy. But when there was, and when he saw an enemy high up in Bern’s ranks, and when he was feeling particularly vengeful, he would take his sweet time.

 

“Do you know… how many innocent lifes have been lost?” He approached the shivering soldier, who had lost all his hopes of escape together with his legs, which had been skillfully undone from his body after just one graceful slash.

 

“I suppose you don't,” he said, kneeling in front of the whimpering man. “That's okay. I don't know either. I couldn't keep track.”

 

He took out a dagger from under his coat and toyed with it. “But I don't think that's it. I think you just didn't care.” His eyes shot up, glaring at the now crying soldier. “Or did you?”

 

“Please,” the soldier sobbed, “please… just kill me.”

 

Rutger came in closer, making it so that they were now eye-to-eye and their face only inches away. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes and the soldier tried his best to squirm away, despite his lack of legs. “Answer the question,” he spat. “Do you care about the many innocent lifes lost because of your actions?”

 

“I-I’m sorry…” the soldier cried, and that was final.

 

There was a swift movement, a flash of sunlight reflecting from the blade of the dagger, a scream. Blood started seeping down the side of the man’s face, dropping off at his chin and making the puddle of the blood from down his waist even larger. He was trembling, crying, begging, “ _imsorryimsorryimsorry” _ , but Rutger had no mercy. “If you're not going to listen… then you don't need ears, either.” Ignoring the wide eyes and desperate scream, he cut off the other ear as well.

 

He kind of wished he was the one without ears when the man started screaming. The man was hugging himself, tears streaming down his face. He tilted his head back and cried out all kinds of prayers. To no avail, Rutger knew. God didn't have mercy on him when he prayed for the safety of his family, so why would God show this man any? It wouldn't be fair.

 

Rutger sat back and watched as the man lost consciousness, still hugging himself as he slowly bled out. Rutger stood up. With a swift stroke of his sword, he ended the man's pathetic life. He sheathed his sword, straightened his coat and walked away from the corpse, back to the fight.

  
This one hadn't been able to answer his question, either. So many soldiers, yet not a single one could tell him why his family deserved to die. That didn't stop him, though. He'd keep going, he'd keep on fighting, until one of those scum could tell him why. Until then, they'd all die by his blade.


End file.
